1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device including a switch control unit for controlling power supply units that drive two display panels so as to selectively drive the respective display panels.
2. Related Art
Recently, there are frequent occasions where at least two displays are included in a mobile phone, a portable multimedia player, a portable game player, a PDA, a notebook, etc. In such a case, one display is provided as a main display having a relatively large size and the other display having a relatively small size is used for providing auxiliary information or provided in terms of design.
In the case where at least two displays are applied thereto, since it is not easy to control the drive between the displays, there are frequent occasions where the operation of one display interferes with that of the other display and thereby a user feels inconvenience.
Moreover, in the case where at least two displays are used, there arises a problem in that it is not easy to control the respective drives due to the use of different kinds of displays, such as a combination of an organic light emitting display and a liquid crystal display. To drive the different kinds of displays, it is required to adopt a complicated circuit. Accordingly, this increases the manufacturing cost, causes malfunctions due to the complicated circuit, and thereby deteriorates the operation reliability. Such problems still occur in the case where the same kinds of displays are used. Of course, although there are less problems in the case of displays having the same operation conditions, such as the same kind, the same size, the same resolution and the like, it is an extremely rare case where at least two displays having the same conditions are used. Accordingly, the solution of the problems as described above still remains as an important issue.